The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method and a control system by which, for example, when discharge from a plurality of battery units is carried out, the discharge amount is controlled for each battery unit.
In recent years, in order to enhance the output capacity, a plurality of power supply modules are connected in parallel such that electric power is supplied from the power supply modules. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-034047 discloses a power supply apparatus wherein a plurality of power supply units are connected in parallel and are successively started up.